


[VID] So You Want To Bone Danny Sexbang...

by sandalwoodbox



Category: Ninja Sex Party (RPF), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Awkward situations, Bad Flirting, Bad Sex, Explicit Consent, Fake Blood, Fanvids, Scantily Clad Dan Avidan, Scantily Clad Markiplier, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandalwoodbox/pseuds/sandalwoodbox
Summary: Hot Patootie, bless my soul! I really love that... Danny Sexbang. A retrospective of the work of Ninja Sex Party.
Kudos: 10





	[VID] So You Want To Bone Danny Sexbang...

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Rhea314 and an anonymous beta for being awesome!
> 
> This was made as a gift for a friend who is really into Ninja Sex Party in general and Dan Avidan in particular. If this video inspires you to look into Ninja Sex Party, please be aware that their earlier work has some issues with how it uses women as a sexualized backdrop and portrays situations in which women are pursued without their consent. I haven't included those aspects of their work in this vid, and I am happy to say that they seem to have learned and no longer have that kind of issue in their more recent work! The humor is still quite crude, however.
> 
> (They also now do a lot of really good covers of 80s rock music.)
> 
> All that being said, I hope you enjoy this vid!

Password: `danny sexbang`

[So You Want To Bone Danny Sexbang](https://vimeo.com/375583956) from [sandalwoodbox](https://vimeo.com/sandalwoodbox) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
